


Sunshine

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again.♥





	Sunshine

Thor took a deep breath and stretched out on the bed, making his joints pop. It had been a long time since he'd had a full nights rest, with no nightmares or anxieties to stir him. The luxurious bed was warm and cosy, but then he'd expected nothing less from the magnificent country of Wakanda.

"You awake, brother?"

Thor smiled but let his eyes remain closed.

"Mmm, almost," he mumbled.

Loki chuckled and Thor's heart soared.

"You look like you had a pleasant night."

"Thanos is dead, the Stones are destroyed and you're here with me," Thor said as he shifted towards Loki to breathe in his scent. "I am very pleased."

"I haven't seen you sleep for this long since we were in our eight hundreds," Loki spoke softly. "You've fought well."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one to constantly sleep."

Loki scoffed.

"You must be getting old, you memory is starting to fail you."

"No, no, my memory works just fine. You were always so sleepy in the mornings, you could sleep an entire day away unless I poured a chalice of ice cold water over your head."

"Thor, that was you."

Thor frowned.

"Oh. Well, maybe I've got a few things mixed up, happens to the best of us."

A soft laugh from Loki, like music to his ears.

"I grew out of that stage when I was three hundred," Loki spoke softly. "You didn't until you were over eight hundred."

"What can I say, if there weren't any quests or adventures awaiting I could might as well be in bed with you, could I not?"

"Having you asleep didn't do me much good, though."

"Lies, you loved to cuddle up with me when you thought I wouldn't notice. My little Loki, secretly the biggest cuddler in all of Asgard."

"Speak of that to anyone and I'll make sure you regret it."

Thor grinned widely.

"Never. It stays between us, little brother."

He felt Loki's fingers stroke over the skin of his arm, up over his neck and into his short hair. He snuggled up to his brother and lover, let out a content sigh and was ready to fall asleep again.

"I'm so happy you're back with me. I love you so much."

Loki hummed and kept stroking his fingers through Thor's hair. They lied like that for a while, with Thor enjoying Loki's company too much for him to actually fall asleep again but still not wanting to get up to start the day. He blamed it on being exhausted, surely Loki could indulge him for a while longer. He had just saved the entire universe, after all.

He listened to Loki's breaths, his low hums of a lullaby their Mother used to sing to them when they were children. He could stay like this forever.

"The sun is coming up," Loki spoke.

Thor could see the light of it through his closed eyelids, felt the warmth of it on his skin.

"Let's go back to sleep," he tried to convince Loki, who let out an amused huff of breath.

"I did tell you the sun would shine on us again, didn't I?"

Thor nodded but didn't speak. Loki layed with him for a while longer before he sighed.

"Are you really intending to sleep away the entire day?"

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just laying here with you."

"And while I do love it, brother dearest, there is still much work to be done. You need to bring our people here, to safety."

Thor knew the words to be true, but he had earned the right to be selfish for the moment, had he not? After losing everything and saving the universe, surely no one could blame him for enjoying his brother-lover's presence again?

"It's a beautiful day," Loki said wistfully. "Wake up, my love. Enjoy the sun for me."

Against his better judgement, Thor slowly opened his eyes. He looked directly out the window towards the sun, then down to the bed that was as devoid of any companion as it had been all night.

The lingering scent and touch of Loki still played in his mind but he was nowhere to be found. He was gone, and this unbearable emptiness was what Thor would have to face for the rest of his too long life.

 

*


End file.
